


Remain Silent

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Hawt Hawt Skype Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis expects to get work done while his students are taking their midterm.  He doesn't expect Jon to be waiting for him on Skype, drunk and ready to surprise him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ASOIAF kinkmeme prompt: 
> 
> (516): I'm stripping for him via video chat, but the sound is turned off because his students are taking a test

Professor Stannis Baratheon could not believe his bad luck.  In all his years as a professor, he’d never arrived late to class once (at least, not in his memory).  Of all the days to oversleep and then get a flat tire in the rain on the drive to school, the date he was set to give the Constitutional Law midterm was a particularly poor choice.  He knew he’d scramble with soggy feet and a wet head—he’d forgotten his raincoat in his rush to leave—into the lecture hall only to find 150 undergraduates glowering at him.  Of course, most of them could barely find it within themselves to come to lecture, but when it came to exams, they were all set and ready to go so they could tear through the questions, leave early and proceed to drink themselves into a stupor.

Before he exited the faculty parking lot, he made sure to kick the spare tire that was replacing the one that had made him late.  He had checked to make sure no one was around, but remembered while walking toward campus that there were surveillance cameras in the parking lot.  Varys was undoubtedly already having a field day over in Campus Security HQ, laughing at Stannis’s rare display of emotion.  Well, he’d have to deal with that humiliation later, if it became necessary.  He had an exam to give.

“Sorry I’m late,” he announced as he squelched into the lecture hall.  Countless faces glowered at him, as expected.  A few students were blasting music that could be heard quite plainly through their white headphones.  “I had car trouble.”  He dropped the manila folder full of midterms on his desk with a _thud_ loud enough to make two students remove their headphones.  “Let’s begin, shall we?   Please come up and take an exam.  Remember to write your name on every page.  First _and_ last.”

Between attempting to dry off his belongings and responding to a large male with a fraternity sweatshirt who approached the desk and protested rather petulantly that he was _sure_ he hadn’t seen judicial review mentioned in the textbook, Stannis didn’t get to his laptop until ten minutes had passed.  He set the old Lenovo gently on the desk and opened the laptop.  He had at least ten emails from the department head to slog through, and he knew there was an unopened message from Davos, two days old by now, insisting that he come out for a beer.

It was then that he remembered he’d been in such a rush this morning he’d forgotten to log out of his open programs.  Skype was still running, and by this time of the morning, Jon would be up.

Sure enough, a bubble announcing a call from Jon slid into the corner of the screen.

Stannis hastily muted the laptop and hit “Ignore.”  Another call popped up.  Stannis ignored it again, though he knew all too well that when Jon got in a persistent mood, nothing short of flinging the laptop out the window and smashing it to smithereens on the pavement would put an end to these Skype calls.  When a third notification appeared, Stannis accepted it.  He felt the beginnings of a sweat breaking out along his hairline. 

Jon mouthed something at him.  The grin on his face was unusually…The best word Stannis could come up with was _goofy._ Maybe _dopey._

 _Am in class,_ Stannis typed.  _Giving an exam.  This is foolish.  Don’t you have class?_

Jon kept grinning.  When he pushed a lock of his dark hair off his forehead, Stannis noticed it looked lank and greasy.  It was the hair of someone who was not planning on accomplishing anything serious that day.

 _heyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!_ he typed.  Stannis looked quickly at his students, who seemed engrossed in the exam, and then back to the uncharacteristic repeated letters on his screen.  _NO CLASS BABY.  hahahahah._

_Are you cutting class?  That’s unlike you, Jon._

_nope!  it got canceled last min.  sam broke out that lotr characters beer he has, i got stuck with merry and pippin_

_Lotr characters beer?_

_lord of the rings!!!!!!  you know, those books that are even older than you._ He winked.  _don’t you remember i showed you them last time you came over_

Stannis didn’t remember the last time he’d been over to the dingy apartment Jon shared with his friends Sam, Grenn, and someone they’d nicknamed “Pyp.”  The place made him unsettled, and not just because he was a professor at the university all four attended.  Everything that happened there was reminiscent of his brothers.  Even just looking at the posters on the wall and the sagging couch draped with clothing and a towel over the poor video connection made him uneasy.  The place smelled of disorderly testosterone, reminding him of Robert, and when all four friends were home it rang with the _bonhommie_ of Renly.  Better to take Jon back to his small, sterile apartment, where the only cleaning that needed to be done prior to Jon’s arrival was to place his photo of Shireen face-down on his desk.  His only daughter didn’t need to bear witness to his relations, especially not one that just barely escaped being labeled pederasty.

He chose to take the conversation down a different path.  _Why are you drinking alcohol before noon?  That will affect the rest of your day.  Don’t expect me to show up with a bottle of Advil later on.  I’ve got meetings til 6, and will need to stop by Selyse’s to drop off Shireen’s clarinet book._

_hahahahah stannis you fucking crack me up.  i’m in college, didn’t you drink when you were in college? ;-)_

Though it was strange to see Jon so lacking in composure, the rosy flush on his high cheekbones made Stannis tuck himself further under the desk.  Just in case.  The chair scraped across the floor, and a girl in the front row glared at him.

_I need to end this call, Jon.  I have emails to answer, and I need to pay attention to my students, in case they have questions._

A message came in from Jon just as Stannis hit Enter.  _i was hoping youd be on your computer, i wanted to message you because i knew you were giving that midterm today, ygritte told me.  i figured you’d be tense so i have a…surprise…for you_

_I am going to hang up this call._

Jon’s facial expression went from inebriated glee to the sad-puppy look he so often had.  _come on don’t be like that stannis.  i was just going to_

He pulled off his white sleeveless shirt in a remarkably smooth gesture.  Jon was not obsessed with the gym the way so many in his age group were, but still, his chest and arms were defined in a way Stannis’s never had been, and it _was_ nice to look at.  Stannis refused to let himself think a word raunchier than “nice” while sitting in front of his Constitutional Law students.

_For God’s sake, Jon, this is not appropriate._

_BUT WAIT, THERE’S MORE!!!!!!  let me just get back to my room ok?  please don’t hang up_

Stannis froze as a redhead approached his desk.  Of all the students in his class, _of all the students in his class_ , it _had_ to be Jon’s best friend who was coming up to him right now, exam in her hand and a worried look on her face.  He glanced at the screen.  Jon’s face wasn’t visible at the moment, but it was possible she would recognize his apartment.

“Professor Baratheon,” Ygritte said, pulling her other hand out of the pocket of her faux-fur vest to point at the page.  “I need help with what this is asking.”

“Er.  What _what_ is asking?”

Ygritte gave him a strange look.  “The one I’m pointing to.  Explain the ways in which _Yick Wo v. Hopkins_ repealed infringements of the Fourteenth Amendment.  I _know_ I remember reading this over last night, I remember where it was in the book, but I can’t think of anything.”

“Think about the application of the law that was being questioned,” Stannis said, hurriedly.  “Was it being applied fairly, or did it seem discriminatory?  Think about that, and it should lead you to a correct answer.”  Jon was moving on the screen out of the corner of his eye, and Chinese laundries were the last thing on Stannis’s mind.

With Ygritte safely on her way back to her seat, Stannis turned his attention back to his computer.  Jon was climbing out of his sweatpants.  Now he was clad only in plaid boxer shorts, the state of his arousal quite plain.  Stannis swallowed and fiddled with his tie.  He was really starting to sweat, and the breaths of over one hundred freshmen and sophomores were starting to seem louder.  He looked wildly out at the room to make sure no one was blatantly cheating, and then looked back at the screen, where Jon was running his hand up and down the length of his erection, a look of bliss already on his face.

Surely whoever it was who worked over in the IT department was watching this and getting ready to report him to the dean, Stannis thought.  Maybe even Varys was watching.

But he couldn’t look away.

On the screen, Jon began the laborious process of typing with one hand.  Stannis dug his nails into his thigh.  _i wish you were here stannis its no fun stripping for a computer screen_

_Are you going to remove the rest of that?_

_y i am,_ Jon typed, his eyes heavy, pupils large.  He slid his other hand underneath his waistband and slid the shorts down his legs.  Stannis checked the clock.  This exam was nowhere close to being over, and his students were apparently being conscientious for once in their lives.  No one seemed done.  _this could be all urs if u cancel ur meetings and come over_

 _Stop typing as though you were illiterate,_ Stannis said.  _You know I find it unattractive._

 _u try typing right w 1 hand,_ Jon said, his other hand gripping his cock, his thumb circling the head.  _Fuck,_ Stannis thought, allowing himself the obscenity.  _turn on the sound_

_Absolutely not, I am in class!  My students don’t need to hear you moaning like a…sex worker._

_u could have this all if u come over after. i miss u stannis_

Stannis started typing _I won’t be able to, as I said before.  Perhaps tomorrow we can meet up?_ but then deleted it.  He waited.

_fuck i want u im thinking of u_

Stannis was familiar enough with Jon’s mannerisms to see that he was already close to climax.  His back arched gracefully as his hand moved up and down, faster and faster.  The sight forced him to recall the way Jon could get himself into an excited frenzy just from performing oral sex…and the _way_ he went about this task was…

Despite his best efforts, Stannis knew he would not be able to get up from the desk til the last student was out of the room.

Keeping the video window open on his desktop, he opened up his email and began composing a message to Dean Cressen.

_Dear Dean Cressen,_

In the video, Jon threw his head back, his free hand gripping the chair.  Stannis could imagine the way the muscles in Jon’s neck worked, the way he bit his lip.  He didn’t even have to imagine.  It was right there in front of him.

_Unfortunately, I am going to have to reschedule our 12:30 pm meeting for tomorrow, or another day that is convenient for you.  I had car trouble this morning and need to bring it in to the mechanic as soon as possible.  I apologize for this inconvenience._

At least it was not entirely a lie.


End file.
